Secrets, Secrets
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: S8 script - The members of the office debate about the theory of evolution. Also, Ryan is acting weird, and Pam is determined to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**The Office**

**Secrets, Secrets**

**Cold Opening**

* * *

><p><em>(Camera pans in on Erin sitting at her desk. Andy is standing at her counter.)<em>

Andy: "You can't handle the truth!"

_(Erin is looking distinctly confused.)_

Erin: Um… Mr. T?

_(Andy drops the act and frowns slightly at the receptionist. He glances dejectedly at the camera.)_

_~/~_

_(TH)_ Andy: Erin and I are playing Movie Quotes. It's a game where one of us says a famous quote from a movie and the other has to guess what actor or actress originally said it. _(shakes his head)_ Needless to say, it could be going a lot better.

~/~

Andy _(desperately)_: C'mon! _A Few Good Men_? He starred with Tom Cruise? You really don't know?

Erin _(excitedly)_: Oh! The Terminator?

_(Oscar is eavesdropping by the copier. He suddenly steps in.)_

Oscar: Actually, Erin, Andy was doing a Jack Nicholson line…

Andy _(turning to Oscar, relieved)_: Yes – _thank_ you!

Erin: Jack Nicholson?

Oscar: Yeah. You know… the guy from _The Shining_?

_(Andy and Oscar speak at the same time.)_

Andy and Oscar: "Heeeeere's Johnny!"

_(Both men look at each other and crack up. Erin stares at them.)_

Andy _(to Oscar)_: Okay, now you do one!

Oscar _(flustered)_: Oh, uh… okay. _(thinks for a second)_ "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads."

Andy _(immediately)_: Christopher Lloyd from _Back to the Future_.

Oscar _(eyes widening)_: Nice!

Andy: Okay, okay I got one... _(clears his throat)_ "I thought Christmas only comes once a year."

Oscar _(rolling his eyes)_: Pierce Brosnan from _James Bond_, obviously.

Andy _(impressed)_: Whoa!

_(The two men laugh again. Erin just gives an awkward glance to the camera.)_

~/~

_(TH) _Erin: Am I upset that Andy is getting along better with the office gay guy rather than me? Pfft. No. _(She tries to scoff, but is obviously a little worried.)_

~/~

Oscar _(smiling at Andy)_: You were pretty good at that Jack Nicholson voice.

Andy _(surprised, but flattered)_: Thanks, man.

Erin _(quickly)_: Andy, can you get me a soda?

Andy _(suddenly noticing that Erin is still there)_: Oh, uh… sure, Erin. _(turns to Oscar)_ Rain check?

Oscar: Definitely.

_(Andy walks away. Oscar turns to Erin, still grinning.)_

Oscar: The man really knows his movies.

Erin _(awkwardly)_: Yes… he likes movies – but not, like, how I'm sure… _you_… like movies… um…

_(Oscar's smile is fading.)_

Erin _(cont.)_: Like… I'm sure you guys enjoyed _Brokeback Mountain_ in different ways…

_(Oscar suddenly turns and walks toward his desk, having no desire to finish the conversation. Erin watches him leave before shrugging slightly and turning back to her computer.)_

* * *

><p><strong>End Cold Opening<strong>

**Theme Song**

**Now, on with the show…**

_(Camera pans over the entire office of Dunder-Mifflin. Its inhabitants are sitting at their respective desks, each reading identical, official-looking memos. Toby is seen walking around, holding a bunch of them in his hand, passing them out to everyone.)_

_~/~_

_(TH)_ Toby: Even though Michael's gone, it's still important to follow protocol. _(He pauses for a second, then shakes his head)_ "Why" is not important, it's just my job. Anyway, now is the time of year where I have to discuss the personal beliefs and religions of each worker. _(looks dejectedly at the camera)_ …All I know is that it's going to be a long day.

~/~

_(Toby is standing by Meredith's desk. He hands her a memo.)_

Toby: Here you go, Meredith.

_(Meredith looks at it. She's suddenly terrified.)_

Meredith: Oh my God… Oh my God. Okay, I can explain!

Toby _(blinking)_: Uh…

Meredith _(speaking quickly)_: Look, it was really late, okay? And – and I didn't think anyone else was here…

Toby _(stuttering)_: No, um… Meredith…

Meredith _(continuing her rant)_: We didn't do anything illegal, okay? He was – he was just a… a friend…

Toby: Mer –

Meredith _(cont.)_: That banana looked like that before! I have a permit you know…!

~/~

_(TH) _Toby _(cont.)_: …A _very_ long day.

* * *

><p><em>(Jim and Pam are sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch. Ryan suddenly walks in from the annex.)<em>

Pam: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: What? Oh… hi.

_(He appears a little distracted. He's looking anywhere but Pam and Jim as he walks to the counter, about to make a cup of tea. Pam frowns.)_

Pam: Is everything okay?

_(Ryan grabs a mug and fills it with hot water from the sink.)_

Ryan _(unconvincingly)_: Um, yeah. Yeah, everything's great.

_(He's dunking a sugar packet into his mug of hot water. Jim just glances at the camera.)_

Ryan: Ah, damn…

_(He holds up the sodden sugar packet, melted sugar sticking to his fingers. He flicks the wet sugar packet into the trash, wiping his hand on his jeans. He looks even more dejected and miserable than before.) _

Ryan _(shiftily)_: I have to go.

_(He quickly walks into the main office, the kitchen door swinging in his wake, his warm sugar water abandoned on the counter. Pam looks over at Jim.)_

Pam _(bewildered)_: What was that all about?

Jim _(frowning deeply)_: Hmm… I don't know… _(thinks for a minute)_ Maybe –

Pam: Yeah?

Jim _(slowly)_: Maybe… I don't care.

_(Jim smirks to himself. Pam's not impressed.)_

Pam: C'mon, you have to admit that that was odd...

Jim _(derisively)_: Pam – it's Ryan. He and Kelly probably just got into another fight or something.

Pam _(thoughtfully)_: I don't know… he usually seems happier after one of those.

_(Jim looks at his wife, who is frowning thoughtfully at the door. He sighs.)_

Jim: There's no way I can talk you out of trying to figure this out, is there?

_(But Pam is already getting up, striding purposefully toward the main office. Jim, amused, just watches her.)_

~/~

_(TH) _Pam _(grinning)_: Yeah, I like solving 'office mysteries'. I'm actually pretty good at it. _(giggles)_ Like, six years ago, I noticed the extra sheets of paper in my printer kept disappearing. So I did a little investigating, and found out Jim was taking them and attempting to learn origami for me. _(shakes her head, still smiling) _For shame, Halpert…

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Jim _(horrified)_: Wait – she knows I did that?

~/~

_(Camera pans in on Pam walking over and standing by Phyllis' empty desk, grabbing something out of a file folder and hiding her face behind it. She discreetly glances over at Ryan, who is looking for something in the filing cabinets by Accounting. He doesn't look really focused, shooting furtive glances at everyone around him. Pam looks over by the camera and grins slightly before hiding her face behind the paper again.)_

**End Scene 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! I'm back from my 'slightly-longer-than-I-expected' hiatus. I actually have a valid excuse - my computer crashed two months ago when I was halfway done with my third chapter to The Most Dangerous Game. All my files were lost:( including the outline I had laid out for that particular story. So, I eventually decided that I'm probably not going to finish it, seeing as I don't remember what's it was supposed to be about anyway... **

**But, do not be dismayed! As you probably see here, I have a new story, which I hope you all liked reading! (don't worry, I saved the file on a flashdrive lol)**

**You know the drill! Read and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office**

**Secrets, Secrets**

**Scene 2**

* * *

><p><em>(The inhabitants of Dunder-Mifflin are all filing into the conference room. Toby is standing at the door, handing out pamphlets to each person as he or she walks by. Stanley takes his without looking at it; Oscar is already reading his, a faint crease in his brow; Creed is discreetly shoving his in his jacket pocket, looking shifty. Finally, everyone is seated.)<em>

Toby: Okay, everyone – let's get started, then.

_(No one answers. It is clear no one really wants to be there.)_

Toby _(cont.)_: Um, anyway… We're all here today to talk about the personal religions and cultures of people in the workplace. Basically, it's all about the boundaries one must take in order not to offend someone else. Certain measures must be taken so as to demonstrate tolerance and acceptance. Now, if we open our pamphlets to page two - -

Oscar _(interrupting)_: Excuse me, Toby, but why does it say here _(he points to his pamphlet)_, that the theory of evolution is categorized as a 'personal belief'?

_(Toby frowns and looks down at his own pamphlet.)_

Toby _(mumbling, scratching his head)_: Does it say that…?

Oscar _(heatedly)_: Yes it does! It says here in the margin: "Evolution, though confirmed by the Board of Scientific Advisors, is still a theory and considered a personal religion."

Toby: So?

_(Everyone shifts awkwardly in their seats. Oscar is looking furious.)_

Oscar: _So_? It's ridiculous! It's a total contradiction – they say it's a confirmed fact, and then they backtrack and say evolution is a _religion_, when clearly, evolution is a scientific _fact_!

_(Toby sighs. Obviously, this meeting is not going at all as he had planned.)_

Toby _(steadily)_: Look, Oscar… the company is merely acknowledging that evolution, more specifically macroevolution, has not yet been proven as a solid fact. Although many scientists _believe_ in, say, the Big Bang, there is little to no proof that that actually occurred. Thus, evolution is still considered a belief.

_(Everyone is silent after this little speech. Oscar still looks disgruntled as he glares at Toby.) _

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Oscar _(fervently)_: Evolution is not merely a _theory_ anymore – it's a proven _fact_! Scientists everywhere have attested to it, and I don't see why we all have to debate about this at the workplace…! _(slouches back in his chair and seethes)_

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Toby _(defeated)_: As the Human Resources representative, I'm not allowed to have an opinion, so I should just keep my mouth shut.

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Kevin _(shaking his head)_: I don't believe in this whole evolution thing… I mean – humans evolving from monkeys…? _(He lifts up his arm and unconsciously scratches his armpit rather indecently in front of the camera)_ Where do they even get an idea like that? I mean, it's just _stupid_…!

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Stanley _(dully)_: How long have you known me?

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Kelly _(irrationally indignant)_: Are these people serious? I don't have to take this crap – I am a proud, young Hindu woman. _(leaning toward the camera)_ _Hindu_, people! I was raised to believe that Brahma created man by separating into two people, Manu and Shatarupa – _not _by some invisible god or exploding stars! _(Her eyes turn away from the camera for a second, offended, before she continues, suddenly sobered)_ …But I'll probably, like, agree with Oscar, 'cause he's really smart or whatever…

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Ryan _(emphatically)_: This whole evolution thing is just a big conspiracy thought up by the liberal agenda. It's like Watergate, or Apple Software.

~/~

_(TH - hallway)_ Creed: Of course I'm going to agree with the Spaniard on this whole evolution thing – have you seen some of these monkeys? Their geniuses! They form groups and plot against the human race, I've seen them – Dr. Zaius, I believe one's name was…

~/~

_(Back in the conference room, Ryan raises his hand.)_

Ryan: Are we done yet?

_(To everyone's surprise, Kelly answers him.)_

Kelly _(angrily)_: Yeah, I bet you'd _love_ to leave, wouldn't you, Howard? That's what you do, right? You just walk out when we're in the middle of something important…!

_(Bewildered, everyone turns around to look at Kelly, who has red, puffy eyes and a deep frown. Her eyes are boring into the back of Ryan's head with such ferocity, it's no wonder he is hunching his shoulders and staring determinedly at the floor. Pam watches him closely.)_

Jim _(quickly, to Toby)_: Can we just move on, please?

Toby: Yes, we really should keep the meeting going…

Oscar_ (fiercely)_: Well, I refuse to take part in a meeting that is so clearly biased toward religion.

_(Ryan quickly jumps up and walks out of the room. Everyone watches him leave with raised eyebrows.)_

Kelly _(calling after him)_: Yeah, that's right! Just walk out!

_(The others either look at their hands or at Toby, clearly uncomfortable.)_

Toby: Well, I guess that's our cue take a break, then…

_(Everyone immediately bustles out. They are not sorry to leave.)_

**End Scene 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry, this chappie is a little shorter than the first one, but I just had my last week of school (senior year ftw!) and things have been super crazy as of late. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Leave your reviews on the porch if I'm not home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Office**

**Secrets, Secrets**

**Scene 3**

* * *

><p><em>(Camera is by Pam, who is in the annex. She is leaning against the side of a desk and has a mug of tea to her lips. However, she is not moving. Her eyes are fixed on the closed door leading to the breakroom. The camera turns around and peers through the blinds on the window and notices Ryan, who is sitting at a table, alone and staring at nothing in particular.)<em>

~/~

_(VO)_ Pam: So, here's what I've deduced so far… Ryan and Kelly have broken up. And obviously Ryan did the actual dumping, or else Kelly wouldn't be crying right now. _(Pause)_ Yeah, that's pretty much it.

~/~

_(Jim ambles in and sits next to Pam on the desk. Pam doesn't look around.)_

Jim: Y'know, Cece died this morning, but I forgot to tell you. _(shakes his head)_ I'm so embarrassed. Are you mad?

Pam _(still focusing on Ryan)_: Huh?

Jim _(with half a glance to the camera)_: Never mind.

Pam _(vaguely)_: Sure, no problem…

Jim: Focus, Pam.

_(He snaps his fingers in front of her face. She jumps, turning to look at him.)_

Pam: Sorry… I was just thinking.

_(She glances back at Ryan, who is joined at his table by Erin. Jim turns and looks at Pam beadily.)_

Jim: So you've finally figured out why Ryan's been acting so weird: he and Kelly broke up. I was right then, wasn't I? You can stop prying into his life now.

Pam _(stubbornly)_: But there has to be something else! That can't be all there is…

Jim: Oh yeah? Why's that?

Pam: Because I still think Ryan wouldn't get this upset over a simple breakup! He and Kelly have been on and off for ages – something _had_ to have changed this time.

Jim: Well, maybe they broke up for good and these were their reactions to it.

Pam _(earnestly)_: But if this was their _final_ breakup, there would have to be something leading up to it, right? Like I said: something had to have changed.

_(Pam is staring again at the door to the breakroom, where Ryan is now talking with Erin. Jim slowly stands up.)_

Jim: We should really find you another hobby.

_(Jim turns and slips out the door before Pam can answer. She ignores him however.) _

~/~

_(TH)_ Ryan _(uncomfortably)_: Yes, Kelly and I did break up. And yes – I think it's for good this time… but, honestly, I don't want to discuss it right now. No offense or anything, but it's still very early in the break-up and I'm not really ready to talk about it yet. _(pauses for a second)_ …But, on an unrelated note, you guys don't happen to know any good hotels in the area, do you?

* * *

><p><em>(Angela, Kevin, and Phyllis are all sitting around the kitchen table, munching on tortilla chips. Erin is standing at the counter, fixing herself a sandwich. Oscar walks in, notices the group at the table, and walks toward them.)<em>

Oscar: Hey guys.

Kevin: Hey Oscar. Chip? _(He holds out the bag of tortilla chips, smirking.)_

Oscar: Sure, Kevin. Thanks.

_(He reaches inside the bag, but pauses. He glances at the label with a frown on his face.) _

Phyllis: Something wrong?

Oscar _(withdrawing his hand)_: This is generic brand… you know I hate that stuff.

Angela _(mock-concerned)_: Really? Oh, I'm so sorry Oscar. Tell you what – we'll leave the bag on the table for a billion years or so and wait for it to _evolve _into a name-brand product! How does that sound?

_(The three coworkers laugh unpleasantly at this. Oscar, his jaw clenching with anger and embarrassment, turns around and stalks out of the kitchen without another word.) _

~/~

_(TH)_ Phyllis: As a Lutheran, I am firmly against anything to do with the theory of evolution. I believe that there is a God and that he loves us all very much. _(She nods, grinning slightly.)_ I also like to believe God wants me to torment Oscar for what he said about my beliefs.

~/~

_(In the main office, the workers are noticeably divided. Oscar, Creed, and Kelly are all hanging out by the water jug, sipping water from tiny paper cups and glaring over at reception. Camera turns around and lands at the reception counter, where Angela, Phyllis, and Kevin are all standing, glaring over at the group opposite them. Toby is standing by Dwight's desk, his hands in his pockets and glancing hopelessly between the two groups.)_

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene 3<strong>

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the office or the book I reference later in the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Office<strong>

**Secrets, Secrets**

**Scene 4**

* * *

><p><em>(TH)<em> Pam _(nodding)_: I feel that I've been too soft with this whole Ryan situation… it's time to bring out the big guns. _(She grins)_ I used to watch _Taxi Driver_ with my dad as a kid, so yeah… I know how to act tough. _(Suddenly speaks with a Brooklyn accent)_ "Are you talkin' to me?" _(She smirks, looking proud of herself)_

~/~

_(Security camera shows Ryan standing alone in the elevator. The doors suddenly slide open, and Pam steps in, looking determined.)_

Pam: Okay, Ryan – time to cut the crap.

Ryan _(startled)_: What?

_(Pam crosses her arms.)_

Pam: You've been acting weird for the past few days. And don't you deny it: I know it's true! And I know it's not because of Kelly either…!

Ryan _(blinking)_: Um… I'm sorry if you think that I'm acting weird, Pam… but I promise you - -

Pam _(interrupting loudly)_: Nice try, buster! But I'm not stupid... _SPILL IT_!

_(She seems to have shouted this louder than she intended, for Ryan is looking a little frightened. She quickly backs off.)_

Pam _(quietly)_: Um… sorry

Ryan: It's not a problem.

_(short silence)_

Pam _(awkwardly)_: So… why did you and Kelly break up?

Ryan _(swiftly)_: That's really none of your business.

_(Before she can respond, however, the elevator doors open, and Ryan quickly slips out. Pam is looking both angry and embarrassed.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Toby is sitting at his desk, talking to Oscar, who is in the swivel chair opposite him. Toby seems to be explaining something to him, and Oscar is listening, his eyes staring at a point somewhere over Toby's left shoulder. He is frowning slightly.)<em>

_(TH)_ Oscar: Toby asked me to come in and have a chat with him today. He actually, um… had to kind of "track me down" so to speak. _(grins weakly) _But, anyway… we talked and he explained some things to me, and I agreed to apologize for my attitude and, um… _intolerance_, I guess. _(He holds up a book: "I Don't Have Enough Faith to Be an Atheist" by Frank Turek and Norman Geisler)_ He even lent me this book… _(His smile looks especially strained.) _which sounds very, uh… stimulating.

**End Scene 4**

* * *

><p><em>(The members of the office are leaving for the day. Pam walks up to Jim, who is sitting at his desk.)<em>

Jim: I just have to file some paperwork. I'll meet you in the car in five minutes, okay?

_(Pam doesn't answer; she merely nods. Jim waits until his wife walks out before he stands up and heads over to the empty receptionist desk. He turns around, facing the annex, and rests his elbows on the counter. A few seconds later, Ryan walks out of the kitchen. He gives a hesitant grin towards Jim before making his way over to him.)_

Jim: Don't worry, man. I didn't say anything to her.

Ryan _(awkwardly)_: Thanks.

_(Jim clears his throat significantly. Ryan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. He peels away two twenties and hands them over to Jim, who takes them, smirking slightly.)_

Jim: Thanks.

_(He shoves the bills in his pocket.)_

Ryan _(shaking his head)_: Y'know, I still don't know how you found out.

Jim: Well, you're talking to the guy who was secretly in love with Pam Beesly for over three years _(shrugs one shoulder slightly) _– I know a heartbroken guy when I see one.

_(Jim is looking at Ryan rather seriously. Ryan is avoiding Jim's gaze.)_

Jim _(cont.)_: So who is she?

Ryan_ (evasively)_: Is that relevant?

Jim _(ignoring the comment)_: Do you like her?

_(Ryan gives him a calculating look before eventually answering.)_

Ryan: …Yes.

Jim: Is she single?

_(short silence)_

Ryan _(softly)_: Technically, yes.

Jim: Then what's stopping you?

_(Ryan takes a full ten seconds before answering.)_

Ryan _(uncomfortably)_: …it's complicated.

_(Jim hesitates before speaking again, and Ryan looks up at him. The salesman is still looking uncharacteristically serious.)_

Jim: Look, Ryan – what I went through with Pam years ago was torture. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. _(shakes his head) _Not even you. Take it from someone who's been there – _(Ryan is still staring at Jim, seemingly unable to speak)_ – If you truly like this girl, whoever she is, and if you plan on never saying a word about it to anyone, you're going to be in for a world of hurt.

_(Ryan continues to stare at Jim, sizing him up, and Jim just looks back. Finally, Ryan glances down at his feet.)_

Ryan _(quietly)_: Promise you won't laugh?

_(Jim doesn't say anything; he just raises his eyebrows. Ryan seems to have taken his silence as a yes and looks back up. He takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself to say something…)_

~/~

_(TH)_ Ryan: You know, my mom used to always say that love is a lot like going out for a run – "Most people can do it, but almost no one actually does it." _(chuckles to himself, looking away from the camera)_ I used to be an exercise nut in college. I went running all the time. But now… _(He pauses, looking down at his feet.) _… now, I almost never run. In fact… _(He takes a deep breath and looks back up)_… I can honestly say that it's been years since I last ran.

_(Camera replays footage of Ryan and Erin talking in the breakroom. Erin says something, causing Ryan to smile at her.)_

_(Ryan is in Michael's old office, playing foosball by himself. Erin walks in with paperwork. They exchange a few words; Ryan points to the foosball table and shrugs, grinning at her. She nods happily and walks over to the other side, placing the paperwork on the chair beside her. Ryan tosses the ball in the middle, and they begin to play.)_

_(Ryan and Erin are chatting by reception, Ryan looking totally relaxed and cheerful. Andy walks over, and Erin suddenly lights up, immediately striking up a conversation with him. Ryan stands at the counter for a second, slightly neglected, before turning around and walking away from the two, his expression unreadable.)_

_(VO)_ Ryan _(cont.)_: …But just because I haven't run in a while doesn't mean I _can't_ run. Maybe it's just that I haven't found… the road… on which I want to start running again. _(pauses for a second, then continues, speaking slowly) _But even if I think I've found the road that I've been looking for… it would probably be better if I just left it alone. _(Ryan's voice holds a hint of sadness) _Because, maybe I know that that particular… road… just isn't going to lead anywhere. _(He looks down at his feet, his brow furrowed slightly.)_

~/~

**Closing**

_(Camera is now in the darkened parking lot. Ryan and Jim are walking out the front doors together. Pam watches them curiously from the passenger seat of her car.)_

Jim _(loudly)_: … I'll have those reports written up for you by Friday, okay?

Ryan _(catching on)_: Oh… uh, right. Thanks.

_(He sticks out his hand, and Jim shakes it. Pam is still watching them beadily, though unable to hear what they're saying.)_

Ryan _(quietly, sincerely)_: …Really. Thanks.

_(Jim nods in a businesslike way, but offers him a lopsided grin all the same. Ryan grins nervously back before walking over to his car. Jim just gazes at him thoughtfully.)_

~/~

_(TH – outside front doors)_ Jim _(shaking his head)_: Wow… Erin Hannon. I, uh… _(chuckles slightly)_ I never would have put those two together. _(He seems to realize he laughed, and quickly puts on a much more serious face.)_ I mean, not that it's odd… but… I just assumed he was infatuated with that cute checkout girl from _Zumiez_ or something. _(looks away from the camera, obviously thinking)_…In the end, though – I'll be rooting for those two. _(Jim glances back at the camera and suddenly smiles.) _What can I say? I guess I'm a sucker for a guy and his receptionist.

* * *

><p><em>(TH)<em> Erin _(eyes wide)_: Someone here at work likes me? _(A smile suddenly lights up her face.)_ Really? Boy, I hope so! I've liked Andy for a _really _long time – but, lately, I've been getting the feeling that he's not interested, so I usually don't know what to think… but this is great news! _(She suddenly giggles)_ I just hope he knows that I like him back!

~/~

_(Erin and Andy are chatting happily by the water cooler. Ryan is standing at the copier, watching them out of the corner of his eye. He turns away, a frown on his face.)_

**End Scene 5**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I think an explanation is in order:**

**All my readers know that I'm a huge Ryan/Pam shipper (which I totally am!), but as of late, I've been leaning a little more towards a Ryan/Erin pairing. I just think it would be an amazing story arc for next season, y'know? Ryan likes Erin, but Erin's in love with Andy. It would totally give Ryan some depth (which the Office writers have neglected to give him after 7 friggin' seasons) and give the fans another JAM-like love triangle to obsess over.**

**Whatever. That's just my opinion. (As if it really mattered)**

***sigh***

**Anyway – did you like it? I very much hope you did! Reviews would be much appreciated as well **


End file.
